<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In hiding by Shihodo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530750">In hiding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shihodo/pseuds/Shihodo'>Shihodo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hiding, M/M, Self-Pity, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shihodo/pseuds/Shihodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V &amp; Takemura go in hiding after the botched Hanako kidnapping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goro Takemura/Male V, Goro Takemura/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fic in more than a decade. Wrote in one sitting. English isn't my first langage so please forgive me any mistake.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> They stumbled on the sidewalk, breathing hard. Didn’t even bother to look back when the derelict building vibrated from another explosion. Johnny flicked at the corner of V field of vision, shaking his head disapprovingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Quite daring of you to judge me for saving someone’s life after all your verbal diarrhea on big principles. I will start to believe you’re jealous. Don’t want me to die for anybody but you Johnny ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> With the constant buzzing in his head V wasn’t sure if Johny insulted him before flashing out of existence. Well, it didn’t change anything really, their relationship wasn’t good to say the least. Barely tolerated each other on the best days.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “We need to go V ! Fast !”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Takemura’s words brought him back to the present. He flicked his phone, dialing Delamain. Their soothing voice contrasting sharply with the ongoing chaos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ - Hello V. Always a pleasure. How can I help -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Del, he interrupted, please come fast. Sending you my coordinates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Right away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The merc dragged himself, half supporting Goro, by the road. His accent was far stronger under duress and he had to concentrate to understand him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ - We can trust nobody ! Call your car, I will drive if needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chill. Del is an AI.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takemura stuttered, not really reassured by the last statement but before he could grumble his concerns the slick black car bursted into view, the doors opening for them and they stumbled inside. Their ride started up before they could really sit and they whined as their beaten body thumped together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When they finally found their place at the back of the car Del’s voice resonated as if waiting for them to be comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You will find a booster at your disposal in the box in front of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> They reached like the same man and both sighed when the booster worked his magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“- Best service in town as always Del. Please go to the Sunset motel. Fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh well thank you V, answered the AI. On our way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Always the perfect host, poised &amp; polite. Well ... if you forget about his rogue childs but hey, being a parent is hard okay ? V looked at Del. Sometimes he asked himself why the AI chose this appearance. Did he even choose it actually ? Was he designed this way ? The fine blue lips gave a faint smile. If V didn’t know better he would have thought that his scrutiny made Del uncomfortable. In doubt he averted his gaze, not wanting to make the AI queasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The city lights were passing fast by the windows, getting sparser and sparser. The more dark took place and the more V felt himself relax. His brain was foggy and a long sight escaped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “ Are you OK V ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He jolted awake for the second time this night when Takemura’s hand landed heavily on his shoulder. Damn he almost forgot him. He gave his hand a light skeeze to reassure him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sorry, I was just dozing off. You know with the adrenaline crashing …” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Again Goro didn’t look convinced but he kept it for himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ - Are you sure you’re not hurt ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I don’t know. I don’t think so, slurred V.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He holded the bodyguard gaze, ready to hear a flurry of reproach but nothing came. His hairs were slipping from his top knot and his crisp shirt a memory now. V admired, pensive, his face, the unnatural eyes, the fake-scruffy beard, a sharp contrast with the otherwise keen look of the man. His hand slipped under his and he realized they’ve been like this for quite some times. The realization made him flush a bit and the imperturbable face in front of him didn’t help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It’s only when the doors opened that he realized they’ve arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ - Thanks Del, he mumbled before going out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The trip gave him enough energy back to go fetch a key without making a fool of himself. Takemura likes a shadow as his side. Silent and solid. If V didn’t know better, and if he didn’t look like he just came out of a dumpster, you could believe it was just another day for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The keys in hand they searched the room. It was at the end of the building, after the corner, as quiet as it could be. The orange lights of the little front square reflected on the sand by the window but the piece itself was peacefully somber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> V let himself fall on the bed like a stone, exhausted. His heartbeat was calm but his mind was racing. Goro took from his hand the first aid kit he snatched from Del before leaving and put it on the small bedside table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “ - Don’t fall asleep. We need to check ourselves. Besides, you’re disgusting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- This place is no palace, can’t really get it dirtier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- And yet you succeed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> V chuckled, surprised by the touch of humor and let himself be pulled up. The stark light of the bathroom didn’t do any favor to them but when Takemura undressed himself, all precise gestures, he can’t help to stare. The man was checking himself thoroughly in the mirror. Rinsing his face to remove the dirt. Seemingly checking for the good working of his cyberwares by the sound of it. When his hands got to his chest, touching every bit of skin for blood or fragments stuck to his flesh, V felt suddenly self conscious of his lingering gaze again. He tried to convince himself that it was the weariness who let him transfixed like this, not anything like attraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He averted his eyes to the tiles at his feets and continued his little self-pitying reproaches even when Goro’s pants and underwear fell nearby. He was surprised by the apparent lack of modesty of the other man before remembering that his life as a kid surely didn’t leave a lot of room for coyness. Suddenly all he could think about was his torn trousers and silver tank top, next to the men he looked like a mess. His life as a merc had shaped his body a bit but nothing like Takemura’s one, all glistening metal and muscles molded for combat. The difference between an amateur and a professional now clear as day.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s check you now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When V didn’t let his eyes raise from the floor Takemura took it for exhaustion and he decided that the best course of actions was to undress V himself. Stunned he didn’t dare say something and let himself be taken out of his filthy clothes. It was pleasurable to be taken care of this way he thought and his mind wandered far away in himself, maybe a bit more stunned by the evening that he wanted to believe. Goro started his exhaustive check-up once again on V this time but quickly decided that he was too dirty for this. His clothes indeed let a lot of skin out and a lot of muck in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When he felt himself being put on his feet a wave of shame made him bats away the helping hands and seeing the bodyguard's surprised face he had to justify himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do it myself, ok ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The man didn’t respond and just nodded, a fleeting emotion passing on his face, too quick for V to analyse it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The warm water was the best thing to ever touch his wrung body but he washed himself rapidly, wanting to escape this bathroom even more that he wanted to escape this forsaken building when Arasaka’s troops barged in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Unfortunately his companion in misfortune didn’t forget about his plan when he got out of the shower. Worst he had washed their clothes in the sink and even if V knew it was the reasonable thing to do he felt a pang of annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He stilled under the silver gaze and raised his arms with a sigh, relinquishing to the medical attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be a brat !”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The words bursted out and V once again felt stupid. He knew he was right and only sought his well-being. It was on him if being naked in the same room with another man even in the direst circumstances made him feel like a fucking teenager.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Perfect, he felt even worse now that he had apologized, recognizing his own foolishness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Goro hands started their methodical examination, starting with his head, his fingers pressing in his cheeks, behind his ears, his bald skull helping as nothing could be hidden. V made everything he could to distance himself from what those hands made him feel but at last it was fighting a losing battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When he moved to his torso his dick at started to twitch with interest and unfortunately the shame he felt didn’t help it at all. A fucking twisted fuck he was. Maybe Takemura won’t see it he tried to convince himself. Maybe he didn’t know what an erection was ? Sex didn’t seem to be a big part of his life. No ? All biz no bullshit you know the type. At least his own stupidity seemed to help himself stay at this humiliating stage and not go full mast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He felt Goro stop for a second when he started to check his legs however he didn’t make any comments. Fortunately because V wasn’t sure he could have put up with it at this moment. Quickly the examination was finished and after some disinfecting and dressing he could finally run away from his shame. Not very far but the bed was already far better than the bathroom. Dark and not full of his latest crush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He heard the man busying himself, cleaning and hanging their clothes while he crawled under the sheets, grateful for the semblance of privacy it gave him. He was so tired that his mind didn’t really find the strength to think about the burning feeling of humiliation he felt. His eyes closed themself, his eyelids like lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When the mattress dipped under the weight of Takemura, V tried to still. He felt his gaze burning through him. Of course he knew he was awake. How could he be so stupid than to think the man couldn’t scan him in seconds. Maybe he felt pity because he let him be. After taking something on the table he dragged a chair by the window. Always on alert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> If V didn’t feel so shitty he would have protested but right now he was thankful that the man let him alone as he could be. Sleep started to come, yet when he heard the muffled noise of a lighter he lifted slightly his lids to see the sculptural face of Goro being lit with dancing shadows. He didn’t take the man for a smoker. The ember burned and the smoke escaped his mouth like a ghost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His heart skipped a bit when the man looked at him but he said nothing and let a small smile creep to his mouth when their eyes locked. V felt asleep, taken by tiredness under his watchful gaze.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW : light chocking.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V woke up with a start. The noize responsible for his panic was still echoing on the small place in front of the motel. His heart beating hard, he skinted between two slates of the broken curtain to see a grumpy woman picking up the content of a metal canteen. He stared at her as long as his panicked heartbeat requested to calm itself.<br/> A long sigh escaped him as he got back to the bed, sprawling himself on the blanket. The heels of his hands pressed in his eyes, he tried to remember why he was here.</p><p>“ - A good night of sleep and you’re already forgetting about your boy Johnny ?”</p><p> Ha. Right.</p><p>“ - How could I forget about you ? My dear parasite, answered V, voice dripping with sarcasm,<br/>- Outch. Still not a morning person uh ?”</p><p> V let his gaze fall on the sunglasses. The room was dark as fuck, why did he need sunglasses ? He was sure Johnny was the douchebag who kept them even at 3:00am in a club. God he hated this kind of guy. Always too good to be here. Acting like you should feel gifted to be in their presence.</p><p>“ - You know I can hear you right ?”</p><p> He didn’t answer, letting his sunken eyes do the talking.</p><p>“ - Well maybe I look like a tool but at least I’m not dying, so you know ...”</p><p> V showed him the middle. Johnny threw his arms in the air before flashing out of existence, visibly upset by the childish nature of their morning talk.<br/> V felt tears start to prickle at the corners of his eyes. Fuck. He indeed forgot about all this for a moment. He took a shaky breath.<br/> He heard the walking by the door before it opened, revealing Takemura with his arms full. He looked surprised for a moment to see him already woken up but his face switched to an easy smile that made V’s insides tighten. He looked exhausted.</p><p>“ - Hello V. I’m happy to see you in better shape.<br/>- Hi.”</p><p> His voice came out so small he barely heard it. All the shame of the night before was barrelling down on him. He made such a fool of himself.<br/> But before he could let it consume him, his attention was caught by the clothes Takemura was sporting. A tight turtleneck and fluid pants with a dropped crotch. It was a change to say the least.</p><p>“ - I found them in a drier, offered Goro, feeling the question coming.<br/>- Found them ? chuckled V.<br/>- You know what I mean, answered the man, gruff.”</p><p> He let the content of his arms fall on the table and searched a little. A light laugh escaped V as a white tee-shirt was sent to his face. He put it on without discussion, the neckline falling deep on his torso.</p><p>“ - I bought us some things to patch us up better.”</p><p> V didn’t dare to ask what bought meant in this context but couldn’t help but smile. The man was already undressing himself, again. Damn his lack of modesty. He didn’t even have the time to appreciate his change of style. Luckily for V this time his pants stayed on. Maybe because of his … reaction last night. Shame again, creeping in.<br/> The tee-shirt he gave him was long and V felt covered enough to pick a head by the bathroom door that was left open. He was quite surprised to find Takemura slattering his hairs with black hair color. After a silence, he opened his mouth :</p><p>“ - That’s not gonna change much you know.<br/>- No it will not, but with my neck I can’t really shave my head you see.<br/>- Oh right …”</p><p> He missed a good opportunity to shut up again. He squirmed a little in the frame of the door before letting himself in.</p><p>“ - Let me help you.”</p><p> Goro's eyes searched his gaze in the mirror for a moment, unreadable. V raised his eyebrows in a silent question. He didn’t have the time to ask if it was ok, the bottle of dye was smacked in his hand. He pulled a ratty chair from the corner of the bathroom with his foot and gently directed the other man on it. He worked quickly, no stranger to eccentric hair colors before he decided to shave it all. Takemura seemed to relax under his clever hands, letting his eyes closed but his posture still alert.<br/> V marveled on the cyberware on the man neck. The red and the silver entwined. Saburo had spared no expense for his bodyguard. He wanted to let his fingers wander far below his current task required but he refrained from it. He made a quick bun when his job was done.</p><p>“ - Thank you.”</p><p> V found his place back at the door as Goro started shaving his face. He didn’t ask him to leave so he stayed. He was starting to think that the man was maybe liking his attention. He knew his late little show didn’t let much to the imagination regarding his attraction to the other man. So he stared as long as he could, Takemura perfectly at ease under his scrutiny. When he finished he walked right in the shower and V took his place on the stool, fishing another razor.<br/> He wetted his head, drawing an unhappy noise from the other man as he was certainly draining the hot water and started applying shaving cream on his hair and eyebrows. Following the same movements as always he started next to his ears, gradually getting to the side of his skull. He was getting to the front when Goro got out, already toweling himself.<br/> He looked ten years younger with his face shaved and his long hair now pure black. Maybe V starred a little before returning back to his work. As he started to trim his brows he felt that it was him that was now under close scrutiny. The presence in his back made itself closer and a shiver escaped him. He rinsed his face to help himself mask his emotions.<br/> As his eyes opened up, a hand was asking for the razor. His hand wavered a little before giving the blade. Firm hands took the back of his head to put him straight and he couldn’t hold back his gasp. Shame started to burn his cheeks as he darted a look at Takemura in the mirror but the man looked at him without disgust, the shadow of a smile on his mouth. V throat felt tight, he said nothing. The smooth sound of shaving started again and he let his eyes close, too taken in the feelings those hands elicited. Goro was taking his time, slowly circling the back of his head. Removing a small stripe of hairs after the other. V felt a small thug in his gut when he finished, saddened at the idea that the moment was over, but the man leaned at his side to grab a towel and wetted it with warm water. It felt heavenly against his inflamed skin. The other man inspected his work, checking for any hair or cream left. When the fabric dropped on the floor V was ready to rise from the stool but the hands kept him there.<br/> Goro’s gaze was heavy when he looked in the mirror. Asking for permission. V gave a small nod. He wasn’t sure for what he was giving his agreement but he trusted the man to stop if he asked him to. His deft fingers started to massage the back of his skull, sinking into his neck muscles. This time he let his eyes level with his. The way he was looked at was almost as thrilling as the touch. Hot, burning. To say he was surprised was a euphemism though he wasn’t going to complain.<br/> His palms were starting to go down his torso when he finally talked.</p><p>“ - You don’t know what you do to me V.”</p><p> The words were choked and got straight to his cock, tenting the tee-shirt. He followed the movement when Goro guided his body to face him. The man let himself fall on his knees. The hands were back but this time on his face, caressing the thin skin at the corner of his eyes. They traced the shape of his lips and his mouth fell open on his own accord. He felt the tip of his dick start to stick to the tee-shirt, precum dripping out. His breath strangled when fingers dipped in his mouth.</p><p>“ - What I would do to you if we had the time.” </p><p> Regrets peeked through the thick accent. A wet tongue licked inside his mouth, darting between the fingers keeping him open. V sighed and let himself be kissed, pliant and behaved, his arms finding their place in the crook of the other man's neck. The dark hair falling on his face smelt like cheap soap but to him at this moment it felt as if it cost a million eddies. Goro’s right hand sneaked out of his face to go directly to his balls. Caressing him without finesse. V tightened his embrace at the sudden touch but when eyes searched his, words stumbled out pleading :</p><p>“ - Yes, please, yes.”</p><p> His other hand pulled the tee-shirt up on his stomach, revealing V. The merc felt himself burn from shame, even if he had nothing to be ashamed of. He had unrevealed so easily under the other man's desire. His guts twisted at the idea that Goro could find him easy but all those thoughts left him when a fist closed around him. A bit too tight but delicious nonetheless. The mouth was back on his and he moaned loudly. He let his fingers intertwined in the man's long hair and pulled slightly to hear him moan back against his tongue. The jerky movements on his cock felt so good even in this awkward position.<br/> He whined when Goro straightened himself, leaving his mouth desperately empty. However when he leaned down and rubbed the tip of his dick against his lips, all complaints left V. Takemura was clumsy but willing and it was such a turn-on. V couldn’t refrain from asking himself why Goro seemed so inexperienced, he was a beautiful man. He felt the other man try to wriggle out of his trousers.</p><p>“ - Let me help …<br/>- No please, let me serve you.”</p><p> His voice was pleading and V felt his heart miss a beat hearing it. Being at the receiving end of such a strong desire to satisfy, to please, it was intoxicating. He looked as Goro started masturbating quickly as he sucked him with eagerness. The sight of this man between his legs was almost more arousing than the mouth on him. He let himself rest against the sink as the pleasure started growing. The wet sounds echoing against the tiles. When he felt that he was close, he talked :</p><p>“ - Up.” </p><p> And when he felt the other man reluctant :</p><p>“ - I said up.”</p><p> The effect was immediate, Takemura straightening, his hair glued to his face by sweat and spite, his gaze feverish. Having such a strong man reacting this way to his demand was so arousing V felt like he could come just by giving orders and looking at him scrambled to obey. He took his hand in his and put it on his throat, his eyes never leaving his.</p><p>“ - Gently.”</p><p> Even if his cyberwares were mostly disabled there was no doubt in the fact that he could crush his trachea in an instant if he wanted to. That was giving this power and knowing he wouldn’t use it that made this act so exhilarating for V.<br/> He took his other hand as he felt his throat start to strain and put it around their joined cocks. They started kissing sloppily as their fingers intertwined around them, working on the soft skin of their glans. As his breath grew more labored he felt his pleasure spikes. He was so gentle, applying almost not enough pressure but his head started to feel lighter just like he liked.</p><p>“ - V, whispered Goro.”</p><p> No other word was necessary.</p><p>“ - Me too.”</p><p> They groaned in each other's mouths as they cumed on their hands.<br/> V let himself go limp against the sink as Goro peppered open kisses on his face, babbling sweet nothing. The man takes great care in cleaning himself and V with the discarded towel before bringing him to the bed. As he starts to lie down, V caress his face.</p><p>“ - You sleep. I will keep guard and when you wake up, we will talk.”</p><p> It was his turn to look at the other falling asleep, detailing this new younger face without the beard. Lighting a cigarette.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>